U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,833 generally discloses an audio system that may include an electronic device having a display, a memory, an audio file player, and a housing component at least partially defining a cavity in which the memory and the audio file player are secured. The electronic device may be a portable MP3 player. The system may also include a processor or playlist engine that can maintain a first playlist and a second playlist. In practice, the first playlist may include a selection of audio content having a corresponding audio file saved in the memory of the electronic device. The system may also include an automobile having an automobile sound system that has a speaker and an in dash sound system component, which may be removably coupled to the electronic device via a cable. The in dash sound system component may have a selector, which may be, for example, a button, that allows a user to select the first playlist for outputting via the speaker. The cable interconnecting the electronic device and the in dash sound system component may be capable of providing power to the electronic device in addition to communicatively coupling the electronic device to the automobile sound system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,310 generally discloses a vehicle-based computing apparatus including a computer processor in communication with persistent and non-persistent memory. The apparatus also includes a local wireless transceiver in communication with the computer processor and configured to communicate wirelessly with a wireless device located at the vehicle. The processor is operable to receive, through the wireless transceiver, a connection request sent from a nomadic wireless device, the connection request including at least a name of an application seeking to communicate with the processor. The processor is further operable to receive at least one secondary communication from the nomadic device, once the connection request has been processed. The secondary communication is at least one of a speak alert command, a display text command, a create phrase command, and a prompt and listen command.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0102300 generally discloses a system for automatically restarting an application running on a smartphone present in a predetermined environment, after the application has been paused. A hardware interconnect apparatus may be configured to establish a first communications link with the smartphone, and also to establish a second communications link with an electronic device present at the predetermined environment. A processor executable auto launch application may be adapted to run on the smartphone to detect when a previously selected application has been at least one of stopped or paused, and to automatically re-start the previously selected application without a command being physically entered on the smartphone by a user of the smartphone.